


A Touch of Comfort

by thenakednymph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Bonding!, F/M, I needed it okay, self indulgent headache fic because reasons, the magic touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's head is killing him. Marinette might be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Comfort

“Adrien?” Marinette's hand hovered between them, her voice laced with concern. “Are you all right?” Her hand finally found his shoulder and he dropped his hands from where they'd been massaging his temples. He tried to smile but it came out more of a wince, the tension around his eyes belying the expression.

“Yeah, sorry Marinette,” apologized. His mouth pulled to the side and he squeezed his eyes shut briefly. “I've just had a headache all morning.” He rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. “Can't seem to shake it.” He turned back to the computer, scrolling idly through the web page without really processing what he was reading.

Marinette bit her lip, glancing between Adrien and her lounge as silence fell. Adrenaline made her heart race as she debated what to do. If she should really offer to help. A muscle in Adrien's jaw flexed as he stared at the screen, his eyes squinting as if to let in as little light as possible. Marinette's concern for him finally overrode her awkwardness and she stood.

“Come here.” She let her fingers ghost against his arm to get his attention as she went to sit on the lounge, pulling a pillow into her lap. Adrien blinked at her dumbly and Marinette felt her hands begin to sweat, her throat feeling tight. “Lay down.” She patted the pillow in demonstration and Adrien flushed.

“Ummm...Marinette I-” He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “This isn't-”

“Oh my gods you're making it weird,” she whined, covering her face with her hands. “Don't make it weird.” She peeked at him between her fingers. “Just come here.” She was impressed at the firmness in her own voice as she struck the cushion next to her with the flat of her palm but was too embarrassed to feel triumphant as Adrien finally stood. He came to a halting stop beside the lounge, still looking anywhere but at her, his hands clasped in front of him. The air was filled with awkward tension as he sat down, stretching out across the lounge until his head was sitting in her lap.

Marinette could barely look at him as he stared up at her. “Close your eyes.” Adrien's face was red but after a moment he shut his eyes, his body rigid. Marinette tried to wipe her palms against the cushion before settling her hands against his temples.

“What are you- oh...” His words disintegrated into random sounds, largely unintelligible as Marinette slid her fingers over his forehead and back into his hair. He groaned and she could feel his weight settle down against her as Adrien sank into the lounge, the tension around his eyes easing as she continued to run her fingers over his head.

“My mother gets migraines,” she explained softly. “She says this is the only thing that seems to help.” She smiled gently as Adrien sighed against her.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I can see why.” His breathing slowed as he relaxed into Marinette's touch, turning his head periodically to get her to focus on one area or another as her fingers seemed to magically seek out the places he was hurting, chasing the pain away. She let her nails run gently against his scalp, mussing his hair before kneading gently at his temples with her fingertips.

She traced her fingers over his eyebrows, down across his cheekbones and back again before sliding her fingers back into his hair. The silence between them warmed, Adrien slipping into a half doze, feeling more comfortable than he could ever remember being.

Marinette didn't bother keeping track of the time as it passed but eventually she had to have Adrien shift as he legs fell asleep. She stretched out with a wince before he settled back down, still half asleep. One of his arms draped down over the edge of the lounge nearly touching the floor, Marinette's knees bracketing his chest and she smiled fondly.

He fell asleep shortly afterwards, Marinette continuing to run her fingers through his hair. She stared down at his face, his lips parted in sleep, his breath warm against her thigh through her jeans. She stroked the back of her knuckles indulgently down his cheek, some part of her aching as she watched him.

He seemed younger when he slept and it was hard to remember they were the same age. It was like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders when he was awake and she'd never noticed.

In a way she supposed he did. He was an only child, the sole heir of his father's empire, a full time student and model for his father's line, and any free time in between was dedicated to extracurriculars. Some of which she was beginning to think weren't really of his own choosing.

She used to think his life was glamorous, but looking at him now it just seemed exhausting. He never seemed to stop moving, to just stand still and enjoy the moment. She wondered if he even knew how.

She realized for the first time she wasn't sure where Adrien himself ended and Adrien Agreste, son of the great Gabriel Agreste began. She leaned forward, her hands cupping his face delicately and closed her eyes, her head hovering just above his. She promised herself she would find out.

 


End file.
